There Are No Rules In This Game That We Play
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: This takes place after the Great War. Megami is taken away to a strange world where she is reaquainted with a person from her distant past. Please R&R!
1. Gone Camping

AN: I'm trying out some new fonts for writing right now.  
  
When people think, I changed the font, but I don't know if it will show up differently.  
  
But oh well.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami was running as fast as she could through the forest. She was being chased by some kind of wolf-like and cat-like people.  
  
~~~~Earlier that Day~~~~  
  
  
  
'Come on Megami, we're going to be late for dinner!' Megami's friend, Natalia called out to her.  
  
'Go on ahead; I have to tie my shoe!' Megami called back to Natalia. Natalia continued on to the mess hall of the camp that they had only arrived at just five hours before.  
  
Megami was carrying her waterproof mini duffle bag with her at the time. It had a change of clothes, a toiletry bag, a wallet (with some identification and other things inside of it), a camera, a camcorder, extra film and blank tapes, a note book and pen, a flash light, and a few other excess things that she probably shouldn't have been carrying at the moment.  
  
Megami's hair was bleached and was cut short like a boys', she usually like to spike it just for effect. She had blue eyes, which almost looked grey at times. At the time, Megami was wearing a pair of dark boot cut jeans, a dark grey, almost black wool short sleeve shirt that had about an inch and a half of black around the bottom of it. On top of that, Megami was wearing a red and black wind breaker.  
  
Megami stood up to keep on walking to the mess hall where she was supposed to eat her first meal on her camping trip with her grade, but a column of light suddenly came tumbling down upon her and sweeping her off of her feet.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in a small clearing in the middle of what seemed like a vast forest. Megami had been roughly dropped on her *butt* by the tower of light that had taken her away.  
  
She didn't understand what had happened, but she thought that she was probably still at the camp, though, she didn't recognize the trees, and the plants looked pretty strange to her.  
  
Megami didn't want to move, she wasn't sure if anyone was looking for her, so she stayed where she was, but she didn't have any way of showing that she was there.  
  
Megami snapped her fingers, her face lighting up. 'I've got it!' She called out happily to no one.  
  
Megami howled with all of her heart (didn't expect that, did you?). During the few hours she had been at the camp, she and a few of the boys had had the bright idea to howl like wolves, just for fun. She thought they might recognize it and come to her rescue, or at least tell an adult.  
  
Suddenly she heard what sounded like people running quickly through the forest. It sounded like it was coming from three sides of her. She looked around, How come so many people are coming? Megami thought nervously as she turned around.  
  
All of a sudden strange cat and wolf-like looking people jumped out of the forest, they had swords and daggers drawn. They didn't seem angry until they actually had a good look at her. 


	2. Then and There, Here and Now

AN: Sorry for the first chapter being so short, I didn't realize it was that short.  
  
As for a disclaimer, I don't own Escaflowne (even if I wish I did) or any of its characters  
  
So don't sue me. The only character that belongs to me is Megami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They didn't seem angry until they actually had a good look at her.  
  
~~~~Present Time~~~~  
  
  
  
Megami could still hear the snapping of twigs and the smashing of leaves behind her as she ran, but it slowly became quieter and quieter. Megami suddenly came bursting out of the brush and into a larger clearing than what she had been in before.  
  
There was a strange looking woman standing near the opposite side of the clearing. She wore a strange green dress and a white veil over her face. Her hair was almost grey with a little light purple mixed in with it. The woman looked only about 21 or 22 to Megami.  
  
The woman looked over to Megami in alarm. Out of the corner of her eye Megami saw one of the creatures that had been chasing her.  
  
'Who are you?!' The woman asked her angrily.  
  
One of the creatures jumped out at the woman, when the woman saw it she screamed in panic.  
  
Megami dashed and knocked the woman out of the way before the creature could tackle her and get her on the ground. The woman screamed again.  
  
'Run!' Megami cried out to the woman that she was practically dragging along with her as she ran.  
  
Megami looked back to see if the creatures were still chasing after them when out of the blue she heard the sound of rushing water below.  
  
She had just run onto a cliff over hanging a high and fast running river. Megami stopped at the very edge, watching some rocks slide off and fall what Megami calculated to be about a twenty meter drop.  
  
She noticed a tree that looked like it had fallen over. It was covered with vines and was hanging about a foot and a half above the rushing water of the river. If I could just catch onto that log then I could climb out of the river and keep running! Megami thought as she examined the log further. It looked sturdy enough.  
  
Megami looked at the woman that she was holding tightly around the waist with her left arm, the other arm holding the woman's shoulder. Megami knew that they didn't have much time before the creatures would be there.  
  
She didn't know if the woman could jump off. The woman looked very prissy and stuck up to her.  
  
'What do you value more, your life or being lady-like?' Megami asked her, whatever the woman said, Megami would go through with her plan, and she would either leave the woman there or jump with her.  
  
The woman looked at her, she was shocked. As if she had never thought Megami would ask such a question.  
  
'I-' Megami cut the woman off, the creatures were coming closer.  
  
Megami couldn't wait for the woman to answer her question.  
  
She gripped the woman around the waist tightly and jumped. The woman screamed as they fell and hit the water.  
  
The water was swifter than Megami had thought. Megami pulled her head and the woman's head above the water for a quick breath of air before they ducked back under.  
  
They were swept quickly towards the log. Megami was afraid she had missed the log, so she reached her hand up, trying to grab onto something, anything.  
  
Her hand suddenly hit something that felt like tree bark. She was almost swept under the log with the other woman, but was able to wrap her arm around it and pull herself against the force of the rushing water.  
  
Megami pulled herself up, as she held the woman. The woman grabbed onto the log as Megami sat sideways on the log. Megami helped pull the woman up onto the log.  
  
Megami noticed that the woman's veil had been pulled off by the rushing of the water. She also noticed that the woman would probably have trouble running wearing the dress so tightly around her ankles.  
  
Megami stood up on the log, helping the woman up. The woman was panting and trying to catch her breath. Megami kneeled down and ripped the woman's dress so she would be able to run better and faster.  
  
The woman screamed and tried to hold her dress. A sudden growling sound came from above them. They both looked up and saw the creatures that had been chasing them. Megami grabbed the woman's arm and they jumped over a log at the base of the one that they were on and ran through the forest as fast as they could. 


	3. A Little Misunderstanding

Megami realized that the woman couldn't run as fast as they should be running, so Megami just kept pushing herself, trying to encourage her to run faster.  
  
They suddenly burst out of the forest and into a wide clearing a mile or so away from a city.  
  
The two of them stumbled and Megami fell on top of the woman. Megami quickly stood up as the creatures came out of the forest and surrounded them. The woman pulled her legs underneath her and sat up, looking around.  
  
Megami dropped her duffle bag to the ground and took a ready stance. It was inevitable that the creatures would attack them.  
  
One of the creatures drew a dagger and charged at Megami. Megami ducked down and head butted the creature in the stomach and it stumbled over her, almost knocking her to the ground. The creature dropped the dagger it had run at Megami with.  
  
Megami quickly picked up the dagger as another creature ran at her with a sword. She backed up towards the woman and as the creature's sword hit her dagger she almost fell back onto the woman.  
  
Megami was leaning back, her hand on the ground; half of her body was leaning backwards over the woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Another POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen, Von, Merle, Dryden, Millerna and Folken had been walking just outside of the city, looking for Eries when they finally found her.  
  
There was a girl leaning backwards over Eries with her hand on the ground. Eries' dress was ripped up the side and she looked soaked.  
  
The girl that was leaning over her was holding back a wolf-man with a dagger.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The creature looked into Megami's eyes, and it's expression suddenly softened and it backed away. Megami almost fainted right then and there from all the pressure that had been put onto her.  
  
The creatures seemed to be moving back into the forest once more.  
  
'Hey!' A strange man with long blonde hair called out angrily. The creature gave a quick glance over at the group of people that had walked up on them.  
  
The creature walked over back to the forest, and gave one last glance at Megami. It was a strange look, the creature didn't seem angry anymore, it looked more like it was happy.  
  
Strange. Megami thought. She was still holding tightly onto the dagger she had taken from the other creature. The creatures were all gone now, and Megami was left alone with the strangers that had walked in on the fight.  
  
'Who are you?! What are you doing with Princess Eries?!' The blonde man asked Megami angrily.  
  
'I..... I...' Megami stepped back.  
  
The man drew his long sword and charged at Megami angrily.  
  
'Allen no!' The woman called to the man sternly, the woman tried to stand up. Another man ran up to her and held on to her before she could fall back to the ground.  
  
Megami stepped back nervously. She tripped on a rock and fell back. When she hit the ground she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her body to be pierced with the sword. 


	4. Blast from the Past

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter this time. It just turned out to be a little shorter  
  
Than I had hoped it would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she hit the ground she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her body to be pierced with the sword. But it never happened.  
  
Megami nervously opened one eye and saw a man with aqua green hair standing in front of her with his sword drawn. He was blocking the other man. Megami looked up at the man, why did he block the sword for me? Megami thought.  
  
'Allen, she is just a child! You have no right to attack her!' The man scolded the other one.  
  
The blonde man pulled away and re-sheathed his sword. The man glared at Megami angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Folken's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Folken recognized the girl that had been with Princess Eries. It had happened ten years ago, when Folken was trying to slay the dragon.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Folken charged at the dragon and slashed its eyes with his sword. He jumped back from the dragon, trying to catch his breath.  
  
The dragon looked at him through its eye and it seemed to step back from Folken in defeat. Folken relaxed a little, letting down his guard and the dragon charged him and ripped his arm off.  
  
He laid there, a pool of blood around him. He gave up the will to fight, wishing the dragon to just finish him off right then and there. But it didn't, it just stepped back and disappeared into a dark portal.  
  
He rolled slightly to the left and saw a young girl. She looked only about three or four. The girl had bleach blonde hair that went past her shoulders and her eyes were a light blue, almost grey color. She was wearing oversized blue pajamas with little polar bears on them, and she was carrying a blanket with pink and yellow and blue on it with a little puppy in the middle. The girl didn't seem scared, no, she seemed actually interested, and maybe a little sad.  
  
'Who are you?' Folken asked. The girl smiled warmly at him.  
  
'I'm Megami Sun. It means "Goddess of the Sun", what's your name?' The little child, Megami asked Folken.  
  
'I am Prince Folken Lacour De Fanel of Fanelia.' Folken told her, he smiled at Megami.  
  
Suddenly a tower of light engulfed Folken. He looked down at the little girl Megami one last time before he lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~ 


	5. The Goddess of the Sun

Folken ran to block Allen from striking the girl. Their swords clashed and Allen tried to get his sword past Folken.  
  
'Allen, she is just a child! You have no right to attack her!' Folken yelled angrily at Allen.  
  
Allen pulled back and re-sheathed his sword. Folken did the same.  
  
'Allen! How can you be so reckless?' Princess Eries asked him angrily. She was holding on to Dryden while Millerna held her from behind. Princess Eries had still to recover from her chase through the forest.  
  
'I apologize Princess Eries, I thought you were being attacked....' Allen said, glancing back at the strange girl, she was being helped up by Folken.  
  
'That is not very knightly, Allen...' Dryden scolded Allen, trying to get on his nerves. Allen winced at this remark.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The man that had blocked the blonde haired man turned and helped Megami up from her place on the ground while the other people argued.  
  
Megami had the strange feeling she had met the man with the aqua green hair before, but where?  
  
The man wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
'Are you alright?' He asked her. She looked up at him; she could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
'I'm fine, but is the other woman alright?' Megami asked the man, she glanced over at the woman that was being helped by three other people.  
  
'Princess Eries is fine.' The man reassured Megami.  
  
'Princess..?' Megami mumbled to herself. She definitely wasn't at the camp anymore.  
  
A boy with raven black hair walked up to them.  
  
'Are you alright?' He asked her, he looked very stern.  
  
Megami turned her head away; she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
'She is fine, Brother.' The man told the younger boy. The girl that had been helping the woman, Princess Eries, ran over to them.  
  
'Von, go help Dryden take Eries back to the castle.' The girl told the boy, Von. The girl that had just run over had wavy blonde hair that went far past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light mauve color. She wore a pink shirt with black pants; the shirt went past her waist and was tied in a bow at her waist, with a black piece of cloth that looked like a belt. The girl had a dark pink bow in her hair.  
  
'Hello there, are you hurt?' The girl asked Megami nicely. Megami shook her head sideways. 'Are you sure? Does it hurt anywhere?' The girl asked again, stepping closer to Megami.  
  
'No...' Megami told her quietly.  
  
'What's your name?' The man that was still holding her asked. Megami looked up at him.  
  
'Me-Megami....' Megami replied shyly. The man had a shocked look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Folken's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'What's your name?' Folken asked the girl he was still holding in his arms. The girl looked up at him.  
  
'Me-Megami...' The girl replied shyly. Folken was shocked, it was her! He had been thinking about this girl more and more lately for apparently no reason, but now that she was really here.....  
  
'Goddess of the Sun.....' Folken mumbled to himself, he didn't know what to do.  
  
'What was that Folken?' Millerna asked him, taking her attention off of the girl Megami.  
  
'How'd you know my name?' Megami asked him.  
  
'I..... I think we have met before.' Folken told her.  
  
'You have?' Millerna asked. Folken shook his head.  
  
'Yes, almost ten years ago....' Folken remembered that fateful day when the dragon had taken his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'How'd you know my name?' Megami asked him.  
  
'I..... I think we have met before.' The man, Folken, told her.  
  
'You have?' The girl asked. Folken shook his head.  
  
'Yes, almost ten years ago....' Folken told them.  
  
Megami couldn't believe that, ten years ago, she was just a week shy of being four years old. She didn't know if the man Folken was telling the truth or not.  
  
'I don't expect you to remember. You looked only about three or four at the time.' Folken smiled down at Megami. Megami shook her head.  
  
'Well, come on you two. We should go back to the castle; we can sort things out there.' The girl said, and the three of them set off to go to the castle. 


	6. Gaea? Mystic Moon? Where am I?

~~~~At the Castle~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'That girl had no right to do what she did!' Allen almost yelled this. Allen, Dryden, Von, Folken, Merle, Eries, Millerna, Folken and Dilandau were sitting around a table in Von's castle in Fanelia. Except for Merle, she was sitting on the floor nearby. The Dragonslayers were out practicing behind the castle in a nearby forest. Von's advisors were standing behind him, ready to help him if he needed any.  
  
'And what was that Allen?' Dryden asked him. Dryden didn't understand why Allen was being so uptight about a little girl seemingly saving Princess Eries' life.  
  
'That little girl saved my life from those creatures that tried to kill me Allen.' Princess Eries told him. She had washed up and changed into a new dress since they had arrived.  
  
'That brings us to another point, she is just a child.' Folken pointed out.  
  
'So what if she is a child? It has nothing to do with this.' Dilandau informed everyone snottily, he didn't care anything about the girl, and he cared even less about what they did with her in the end.  
  
'She seems pretty young. I'm surprised she could hold off those creatures and practically outrun them as well.' Von said, Eries had told everyone the whole story about what had happened and it had raised a few eyebrows.  
  
'Well where is the girl now?' Dilandau asked, he thought maybe they had thrown her in a prison cell.  
  
'She is asleep in my room.' Folken told him. When they had arrived back at the castle the girl seemed tired to Folken so he took her to his room and let her sleep in his bed.  
  
'I see....' Dilandau grinned slyly at Folken.  
  
'It's not like she's special or something, she's just a normal peasant girl.' Merle said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
'She is special though.' Folken argued.  
  
'Why do you say that Folken?' Millerna asked, genuinely interested.  
  
'Because if this is the girl that I met ten years ago, then that means that she is from the Mystic Moon.' Folken told everyone. He received some shocked looks from everyone, even Dilandau.  
  
'What? How can this be Brother? You have never been to the Mystic Moon.' Von said as he was totally confused on how Folken would know this information, unless he had asked the girl himself.  
  
'When I was sent to slay the dragon to complete to right of succession to gain control of all Fanelia, I was transported to the Mystic Moon to fight the dragon.' Folken explained, he had also been sent to the Mystic Moon to fight the dragon, as Von had been. 'I suppose the little girl had seen everything of the fight.' Folken paused for a moment.  
  
'I see, go on...' Dryden wanted to hear more about the new girl from the Mystic Moon.  
  
'I asked who she was, and she replied "Megami Sun, it means Goddess of the Sun."' Folken chuckled lightly, remembering her little face and the smile it had.  
  
'And this girl's name is Megami, isn't it?' Allen asked, he had been told the girl's name, but at the time he had no interest in it.  
  
'Yes, it is.' Folken replied.  
  
An advisor leaned in to talk to Von. 'Master Von, if this girl is from the Mystic Moon, we should try to get her home as soon as possible.' The advisor told Von.  
  
'Yes, yes I know, but I do not know how to use the power of the pendant. It will be harder to take this girl home than taking Hitomi home.' Von admitted the truth.  
  
'I see, so she may have to stay here for a while?' Dilandau asked angrily, from the experience that he had with girls from the Mystic Moon, he didn't like them.  
  
'I suppose so.' Von replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami yawned and sat up on the king sized bed that she had been sleeping on.  
  
I wonder where I am...... I bet everyone at the camp is really worried about me. I really have to get back! Megami thought sadly.  
  
The door opened and the man Folken walked in. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
'Hello.' He greeted her.  
  
'Konnichiwa.' Megami replied. Folken looked at her confused, but he seemed to shrug it off.  
  
'Are you feeling better now that you have slept?' Folken asked, he walked over and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
'I suppose, but I need to get home.' Megami replied with some urgency. 'Where am I anyways?' Megami asked Folken.  
  
'Fanelia.' He told her.  
  
'Fanelia? Never heard of it.' Megami told him.  
  
'You are in Fanelia, Gaea.' Folken explained more thoroughly to Megami.  
  
'What's Gaea?' Megami asked, she had absolutely no idea what Folken was talking about.  
  
'Gaea is the planet you're on right now.' Folken explained with utter and complete patience. 'Are you alright?' Folken asked her.  
  
Megami had never felt the way she did right then in her entire life. She felt like a ton of bricks had hit her.  
  
'I.......I.........Don't know Folken.......' Megami told him sadly.  
  
Megami reached out and rested her head on Folken's chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'It's alright, we are doing everything we can to get you home. Just sit tight, it'll be fine.' Folken tried to reassure her.  
  
Megami tried to hold back the tears of reality. Folken pulled her up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tighter. She felt safe with him, and only him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I think some people will especially like the next chapter! ^_^ It's coming up soon so keep reading!  
  
Just on another note, I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I only own Megami. 


	7. Folken vs Megami

AN: I haven't updated in a looong time, so here it is!  
  
  
  
~~~~Folken's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Folken pulled Megami onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tighter. His soul felt comforted when she was near. He started to slightly rock Megami to calm her down as her breathes became sharp.  
  
'Please, I want to go home!' Megami finally said after a few minutes of quiet rocking. Folken lifted Megami's face to his with his good hand.  
  
He had a strange feeling overcome him, he had never felt it before towards anyone. Folken pulled Megami's face closer to his and kissed her.  
  
In shock, Megami's mouth opened and Folken took the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth and explore. Folken's grasp around Megami tightened greatly as he became more aroused.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Please, I want to go home!' Megami pleaded after a few minutes of Folken quietly rocking her. Folken suddenly lifted Megami's face to his with his good hand.  
  
Folken pulled Megami's face closer to his and kissed her.  
  
In shock, Megami opened her mouth and Folken took the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth and explore. Megami felt Folken's erection as he gripped her tighter.  
  
Megami had her legs spread apart over Folken's lap, right above his erection.  
  
Megami tried to pull away, but Folken persisted. Folken pressed her tightly against his chest.  
  
Folken finally pulled out of the French kiss. Megami caught her breath as Folken just watched her.  
  
'You pervert! Don't ever touch me again!' Megami cried out angrily to Folken as she slapped him across the face.  
  
'If I'm not interrupting anything Folken.' A boy in red armor was standing at the door.  
  
'Dilandau! Have you ever heard of knocking before entering?!' Folken asked the boy angrily.  
  
'I did knock, but I guess you were just a little busy to hear, so I just stepped in.' The boy replied slyly.  
  
'What do you want Dilandau?' Folken asked him angrily.  
  
'Von needs to talk to you Folken, and I'm supposed to show the lady to her room for now.' The boy in red told him.  
  
Folken stood up, sliding Megami off of his lap. Folken walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
'I'm Dilandau Albatou.' The boy, Dilandau introduced himself, he smiled slyly.  
  
'I'm Megami Sun.' Megami told him.  
  
She stood up and fell in behind Dilandau as he led her to her own personal room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Meet Lord Von Slanzar de Fanel King of A...

AN: I still don't own Escaflowne, and I never will. So that's that.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Folken's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I should have never done that, now she will probably never come near me again.... What should I do? Folken thought desperately as he walked down the hall towards his Brother's study.  
  
Folken turned a corner and opened the door of Von's study and stepped in.  
  
'Oh Brother, there you are. How is our little guest?' Von asked him.  
  
'She was fine, but I don't know how she is feeling now. Dilandau is showing her to her room.' Folken told Von. Von looked at his brother expectantly. 'She is from the Mystic Moon.' Folken continued.  
  
'I see Brother; we should try to get her home as soon as possible. Do you have any ideas?' Von asked Folken, Von rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes to think.  
  
'Not yet,' Folken told his brother, he was disappointed with himself.  
  
'My advisors are trying to find a way as well.' Von told Folken.  
  
Those bakas, they won't find a way to get Megami home, and even if they do, not soon enough... Folken thought angrily.  
  
'I understand.' Folken did understand, but he didn't want it.  
  
Folken and Von talked for a few more minutes before Folken went back to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami was lying on her bed boredly. She had nothing to do, and there was nothing to use that there was in her duffle bag.  
  
Megami sighed and turned on her side and looked out the window.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Come in!' Megami told the person. Folken stepped in. Megami turned over.  
  
'Oh, it's you.......' Megami was disappointed that it was Folken.  
  
'I came to.....apologize for earlier.' Folken said.  
  
'Okay,' Megami couldn't believe what a jerk he was being.  
  
'It was wrong of me to force myself onto you. I don't know what came over me.' Folken was turning a bit red at the face.  
  
'Folken, I need your help for a little while.' A man that Megami didn't know asked for Folken's help.  
  
'Alright, Dryden I'll be right there.' Folken told the man turning around. 'We can talk about this later?' Folken asked Megami. Megami just stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~The Next Day~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami woke up and she was served breakfast in bed, a first for her. The servants seemed very eager to please her for some reason. It was like she was a princess.  
  
Megami was sitting in bed, still in the clothes she had been wearing the day before when the boy with raven black hair walked in.  
  
'Hello. How are you doing this morning?' The boy asked Megami, he was standing at the door.  
  
'Fine.' Megami said with a smile. The boy walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.  
  
'Do you like your room? It is one of the newest rooms in the palace.' The boy told her.  
  
'It's perfectly fine.' Megami said, feeling a little awkward in the presence of this strange boy.  
  
'I see you have already met my older brother Folken. I'm Von, the ruler of this country.' The boy told Megami. She would have never guessed he was the ruler, he looked so ordinary.  
  
'Oh, I see.' Megami could feel her cheeks burning. The boy, Von smiled at her.  
  
'Folken told us where you are from, and we are trying our best to get you home as soon as possible, but for now you will just have to stay here, at the palace. You'll be safe.' Von explained the situation to Megami.  
  
'Safe? Safe from what?' Megami asked Von.  
  
'You never know what kind of people are out there. Even if the countries are in peace, it doesn't mean that each and every person is at peace with each other.' Von explained. Von had just assumed Megami had been told about the countries being at total peace with each other.  
  
'I don't know the palace very well; I'm bound to get lost.' Megami said sadly.  
  
'Don't worry, I can show you around a little. And even if you do get lost, you can always ask a servant, they will always be glad to help you.' Von told Megami, she smiled at him.  
  
'Thanks.' Megami blushed a little bit.  
  
For the next two hours Megami and Von walked around the palace and its grounds. Megami found that Von and Folken were very close brothers. They cared for each other very much. The way Von described Folken he didn't seem that bad of a guy. Megami decided that she might give Folken a second chance. 


	9. A Meeting Of Two People

AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter! Lots of Folken and Megami!  
  
  
  
A little while later Von had to leave and do some work so he left Megami out in the gardens behind the palace.  
  
Megami was just walking around and smelling some flowers when she noticed Folken.  
  
'Hello Folken.' Megami greeted him. He looked over at her.  
  
'Hello,' Folken walked over to Megami. 'I'm sorry, about yesterday.' Folken apologized, he seemed a little nervous.  
  
'That's alright, I decided to forgive you.' Megami said impassively.  
  
'You.....You did?' Folken asked.  
  
'Yes, I did.' Megami turned to Folken. Folken was flabbergasted.  
  
'I-I see.' Folken said, he couldn't say anything else. Megami smiled at him.  
  
'Von told me a lot about you, you didn't seem like such a bad guy after a while. So I thought that I would give you a second chance.' Megami told him, handing him a rose. Folken took the rose.  
  
'It's lunch, that's what I came to tell you,' Folken stumbled through his sentence.  
  
'Okay, will you walk with me?' Megami asked him, she was feeling much better now. Folken didn't seem as intimidating as he had before.  
  
'Alright.' Folken said, a little confused at the sudden change of mood in Megami. Megami suddenly grabbed Folken's arm and started walking to the dining room where they were to eat.  
  
Folken and Megami were joking around and getting to know each other a little better, like nothing had ever happened between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Folken's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She seems totally different now. I hope I don't mess it up again...... Folken thought to himself as he contently let Megami hold on to his arm childishly.  
  
Folken suddenly felt a burning in his pants. No! Not now! Folken thought desperately. Megami looked up at him.  
  
'What's wrong Folken?' Megami asked, looking up at him.  
  
Folken looked down at Megami. 'Nothing Megami.' Folken lied to her.  
  
I can't hide my feelings from her forever. I have to get her home, or she's going to drive me crazy........ Folken thought desperately.  
  
They arrived at the dining hall and went in to eat lunch. Everyone else was already there; they were just waiting for Folken and Megami.  
  
Megami walked over and sat next to Millerna, Folken sat next to Allen.  
  
They ate lunch and talked about different things. Everyone was getting to know Megami a little better, trying to make her a little more comfortable.  
  
After lunch Megami walked around a little more with Folken. They suddenly found themselves back in Megami's room and with the curtains drawn and the door locked. Folken had brought a little wine and two glasses for them. They had had a few drinks and Megami seemed to be a little out-of-it.  
  
'Folken?' Megami tried to get his attention.  
  
'Hmmm?' Folken replied.  
  
'I'm really sorry about hitting you yesterday. Can I make it up to you?' Megami asked, slinking towards him on her bed.  
  
I can't believe this; she's actually coming on to me. But I can't, she is probably just drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying. Folken tried to convince himself, but he couldn't help asking if his fears were real or not.  
  
'H-How?' Folken asked nervously. Megami smiled seductively at him. She suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Folken's neck and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
'I think you already know silly!' Megami giggled. Folken hadn't heard her giggle yet.  
  
Folken blushed. Megami reached up and sucked on his bottom lip. Megami noticed Folken's pants bulging a little.  
  
'I- I ......Can't....' Folken told her.  
  
'Yes you can, I know you want to.' Megami giggled again. She moved her leg purposely between his legs and rubbed her leg against his crotch. Folken moaned in pleasure. Megami smiled at this.  
  
She kissed him again. Folken was trying to wriggle out of her grasp so she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Folken let another moan of pleasure escape his lips.  
  
'Poor Folken, I suppose you are stuck now,' Megami teased him. 


	10. A Knock At The Door

AN: Whoa, I didn't know that I hadn't added a new chapter in a while.  
  
So, here it is! I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Right then and there Folken gave up trying to be logic and trying to stop himself from taking Megami at that very moment in time.  
  
'I suppose your right Megami,' Folken said, surprising Megami and leaning down, kissing her hard and passionately.  
  
Megami put her hands on Folken's head, digging her nails into his scalp. She started to rub her hips against Folken's.  
  
Hours went past and Folken had made love to Megami like he never had thought he could make love. He had taken her virginity, her innocence.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Megami's POV~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami was scared that the person might walk in on her and Folken lying in bed together, naked.  
  
'Who is it?' Megami asked nervously as Folken held her in his arms.  
  
'It's Millerna, its dinner time. Are you going to come?' Millerna asked through the door, totally oblivious to what was going on inside the room.  
  
'No.......I'm not going to dinner, I'm not very hungry.' Megami called back to Millerna. Millerna went away after that and didn't come back.  
  
'Maybe you should go now Folken; they probably don't know where you are.' Megami told Folken sadly, not wanting him to leave.  
  
'It's alright; they know I have a right to my own private life. They won't ask any questions.' Folken told her, leaning in and kissing Megami on the four-head.  
  
Folken wrapped his arms around her. Megami relaxed into his arms and fell into a deep contented sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~The Next Day~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami woke up and Folken was gone. All that was left was the impression he left on her bed. She smiled and rolled over into the spot where Folken had been lying. It was still a little warm, He must have left only a little while ago........ Megami thought happily, smiling and giggling to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~A week Later~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing much had changed after that. Megami was starting to get to know everyone better, but still wished to go home badly.  
  
Everyone was out on a picnic for a late lunch one afternoon. They were the clearing where Folken and Von's parents' graves were.  
  
A group of Cat-people and Wolf-people jumped out of the bushes, they looked like the same group that had attacked Princess Eries and Megami earlier.  
  
The men all gathered the women in a group and surrounded them, protecting them. Folken stepped out in front and drew his sword.  
  
'What do you want?!' Folken demanded. The creature that looked like it was the leader just smiled evilly at Folken and charged him.  
  
Folken was taken by surprise by the sudden attack and was knocked down, his sword was thrown far away from him. The creature jumped back.  
  
'Folken!' Megami called out desperately to him. She tried to run over to him, but Allen held her back. Megami struggled and finally broke free.  
  
She ran in front of Folken. 'I will not let you hurt Folken!' She yelled at the creatures.  
  
A pair of cloud white wings burst from Megami's back and she flared them out angrily. The creature didn't even step back. The creature charged Megami, sword drawn.  
  
The sword pierced the side of Megami's lower torso. She lurched forward, spitting blood. The creature slowly pulled the sword from Megami's body and laughed.  
  
Folken walked over to Megami and kneeled down next to her. He picked her up in his arms. She didn't withdraw her wings.  
  
'Megami, it'll be alright, don't move.' Folken tried to reassure himself of her safety.  
  
'Folken, Megami won't-' Folken cut Millerna off.  
  
'MEGAMI WILL LIVE!' Folken yelled angrily at Millerna.  
  
'Folken....' Megami said, coughing up some blood.  
  
'I'm here Megami, don't worry.' Folken told her quietly. Merle started to cry.  
  
'It was fun while it lasted,' Megami smiled at Folken.  
  
'No, don't say that, it will last longer. I promise.' Folken shook his head, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.  
  
A tower of light came down upon them, Folken could feel Megami being lifted from his arms, but the tighter he held on to her, the faster she slipped away.  
  
As fast as the tower of light had appeared, it disappeared. All that was left was a small stream of round lights floating up towards the sky. Folken was left sitting there in shock.  
  
He lifted his hands up to touch the lights, but they just crumbled in his grasp. That was the last he saw of Megami.  
  
'Brother.........' Von said, a little hoarsely, he knew everyone was going to miss Megami, but no one as much as Folken would.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: How'd you like that? I hope you did cuz there's more in the next chapter! ^_^ 


	11. Love Conqeurs All

~~~~A Year and a Few Months Later~~~~  
  
Folken standing in the spot where he had last saw Megami. Almost everyone else was there; they were paying respects to her. A tear fell.  
  
'Why are you crying Folken?' A familiar voice asked from behind the group. They all turned around in surprise.  
  
'Megami! You're alive!' Merle called out happily. Folken smiled happily as Megami walked towards him, she was holding something in her arms.  
  
'Megami, your alright,' Folken was stunned, he didn't know how to react. He thought he would never see Megami again.  
  
'They said I wouldn't live, but I told them that I would, and I did.' Megami smiled. Folken smiled back. A small hand reached up and batted at Megami's face, she looked down at what she was holding in her arms and smiled playfully.  
  
'What's that?' Von asked. He was trying to see what was in her arms. Megami walked up to Folken and handed him the bundle and smiled. Folken had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
'Well, what is it?!' Merle asked, becoming impatient.  
  
'A baby, my baby.' Folken told them, they all gasped.  
  
'What?' Allen asked. He couldn't believe that Folken had a child.  
  
'His name is Cree,' Megami said. Everyone gathered around them, wanting to look at the child. 'Isn't he beautiful Folken?' Megami asked. Folken smiled down at the baby. It was only a few months old.  
  
'He is beautiful, just like his mother.' Folken said, looking up at Megami, she smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed Megami happily.  
  
  
  
The End 


	12. Behind The Scenes!

'So, Folken, tell us.' Dilandau nudged Folken a little in the side.  
  
Dryden, Allen, Von, Folken, Gaddes, Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers were sitting around a fire at a table drinking some red wine.  
  
'Tell you what?' Folken asked calmly, taking a sip from his wine glass.  
  
'A girl can't just get pregnant Folken.' Dryden stated right before he took a sip of his wine as well.  
  
'Oh, you mean that.' Folken avoided the question a little bit.  
  
'Of course we meant that, Lord Folken.' Dallet said, holding up his glass wine and smiling. The other slayers laughed and held up their wine glasses a little before putting them down.  
  
'We don't need to know, Brother.' Von said, a little shyly as he blushed.  
  
'Of course you don't need to know, Von.' Dilandau smiled as he teased Von meanly. Von growled angrily.  
  
Allen held Von back from pouncing angrily on Dilandau. 'Dilandau, Von, you don't need to fight!' Allen tried to break them up.  
  
'I must admit, Schezar has a point. Get to the story Folken.' Dilandau demanded, smiling as he took a sip of his wine.  
  
'Well,' Folken looked into his glass of wine. 'It just...........' Folken paused, thinking. 'It just happened.' Folken finally said.  
  
'That doesn't say much.' Dryden put it flatly.  
  
'Do you even love her?' Allen asked, looking sadly at Folken. Allen knew how it was to break a woman's heart.  
  
'I.............. Yes, I do, I love her.' Folken finally said, looking up.  
  
'Whoohoo!!' The Dragon Slayers cheered drunkenly.  
  
'And?' Von pressed on.  
  
Folken laughed lightly. 'Well, it was after her second lunch with us.'  
  
'Oh, you mean the one where you disappeared until the next morning?' Dryden asked, smiling slyly at Folken.  
  
Folken laughed whole-heartedly. 'Yes, then.' Folken took another sip of his wine as the fire raged in front of them. 'After lunch, we had gone back to her room, I can't remember why, but we still did. We had picked up some wine, and a few glasses as well. I still don't know why we had done all of that,' Folken laughed again, pausing.  
  
'She was drunk?' Allen asked, a little surprised and offended.  
  
Folken shook his head. 'No, I don't know why it happened, but it did.' Folken sighed. 'She had slapped me the day she had come, because I had tried to get her to sleep with me.' Folken said, blushing a little at his confession.  
  
'I never saw you as someone like that, Brother.' Von said, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
Dilandau laughed. 'I always knew you had it in you Folken!' Dilandau said happily as he hit Folken on the back enthusiastically.  
  
'She had rejected me the fist time, the second time, my mind said it was wrong, but my body wanted it so badly.' Folken sighed, taking a long sip from his glass, then pouring more wine into it.  
  
'She never said anything.......................................................' Allen said, pondering the situation.  
  
'Of course she didn't, she probably didn't know what to do.' Dryden said.  
  
'Either way let's get back to the story.' Dilandau interrupted.  
  
'When we were in her room, we were sitting on her bed. She asked if there was any way she could make up for hitting me the day before. She practically tackled me, wrapping her arms around me. I knew what was coming, but I just had to ask, I thought she was unpredictable. She said that I should already know, and she pulled me down so I was on top of her.' Folken paused, gulping.  
  
'Wow, sounds like she was pretty horny, either that, or desperate.' Migel said.  
  
'I don't know, she was sucking on my lower lip, and I just caved, I needed her so badly, and I guess she needed me equally as much. And that is when it happened.' Folken finished.  
  
'Wow Lord Folken, you got pretty lucky there!' Shesta exclaimed.  
  
'Yea, bagging a young one.' Guimel continued.  
  
'A really young one.' Dryden added in quickly.  
  
'Oh really?' Someone from the door called out.  
  
'Megami, what are you doing here?!' Allen asked her, trying to act normal, but failing horribly.  
  
Dilandau laughed. Megami stuck her tongue out.  
  
'Oh just the usual, listening to you men talking about Folken scoring with a girl *THIRTEEN* years younger than him.' Megami laughed at them.  
  
'Oh, and you don't talk about sex with your little friends?' Gaddes teased her.  
  
'Now, that is for me to know, and for you to find out.' Megami smiled wickedly and walked away. 


	13. Megami Gets Her Revenge!

It was late, Megami and Folken were preparing for bed.  
  
Folken lay down beside Megami. He smiled seductively at her. 'I need some loving.' He whispered in her ear as he started reaching up her shirt.  
  
Megami pushed him off of her and sat up in bed. 'You don't deserve anything. Especially after what you said, you talked about me like I belong to you!' Megami told him.  
  
'That was just talking Megami, it didn't mean anything.' Folken said, moving a little closer to her.  
  
Megami pushed him away again. 'You're lucky I'm not making you sleep with Cree tonight!' Megami scolded him.  
  
'Oh come on Megami, it's not like any of that matters, and I only want a little.' Folken whimpered.  
  
Megami smiled devilishly at him. 'Oh, you want some of this?' Megami teased him sarcastically. She spread her legs out across Folken's lap and pushed him back down on the bed. She leaned down close to his face, putting her hands on his exposed chest.  
  
Her lips were almost touching his as she smiled wickedly. She could feel his erection growing as she teased him even more.  
  
'I don't think you need any of this.' Megami pulled away and unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it to the ground. Folken's eyes widened, as his erection reached its peak inside his pants.  
  
Folken gasped a little. 'You're wrong, I need what you have.......' He gasped.  
  
Folken reached up, trying to touch her breasts. Megami pulled pack, forcing his hands back down on to the bed. She smiled again at him.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, you're being a naughty boy; I think you need to be punished.' She said as if she was talking to a young toddler. She smiled evilly.  
  
She leaned down to him again and started kissing his chest teasingly. Megami could feel him flinch under her tender touch. He reached up again. Megami pulled away temptingly as she pushed his groping hands back down.  
  
'Please.......' Folken moaned almost incoherently as Megami started to rhythmically rub her body against his. He arched his back into her, trying to get more pleasure as he gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. Folken let a loud moan escape his lips. Megami leaned down; her lips were just about to brush Folken's when the door creaked open a bit.  
  
Megami and Folken looked to the door as a single beam of light came into the room. It was Cree!  
  
'Mommy, what are you doing to Father?' Cree asked, raising his hand to his mouth questioningly.  
  
Megami was just in a bra and her panties. Her panties had already become wet from her arousal.  
  
'Cree, what are you doing up?' Folken asked him sweetly. Megami turned red.  
  
'Is something wrong sweetie?' Megami asked Cree, smiling at him lovingly.  
  
'I had a nightmare Mommy.' Cree replied with puppy eyes. 'Why are you on top of Father?' Cree asked curiously.  
  
Folken sat up, Megami still spread out across his lap. Megami slowly moved off of his lap and tried to cover herself as best she could with the covers.  
  
Cree held out his arms to Megami. 'Mommy, take me back to bed.' Cree ordered her  
  
Folken chuckled lightly and smiled at his son. 'Mommy is tired tonight; I'll take you back to bed.' Folken stood up and swept Cree up in his arms. Cree laughed happily and said goodnight to his mother. Megami smiled back sweetly and gave a little wave to her son. 


End file.
